College Lyfe
by Nuke4Lyfe
Summary: This story is taking the characters from TWDG and placing them away from the apocalypse and at a university. Clementine being the new girl is shy, and has no friends at the beginning. Will she slowly befriend the populars or stick to a small group she makes? College AU taken from Luke's POV most of the time *ON HOLD*
1. The New Girl

There was a faint knock on the classroom door. I immediately looked up from my scribble of notes to see the teacher approach the door. There stood a perfect looking girl. She had her hair bunched into two pigtails was wearing a university jacket over a pink tank top with spaghetti straps, bleached wripped short shorts, and pink filp flops along with a trucker cap with a "D" on the front. She was clutching her textbook in her arms. I may have _accidentally _over heard the new girl and teachers conversation.

"Ah you're the new girl... um Clementine? Was it?"

"Yes ma'am." Clementine replied smiling. Her voice was silky smooth like caramel. I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head. I looked behind to see a piece of scrunched up paper next to the legs of my chair. I glanced over at Nick he just shrugged. I unfolded the paper to find a note scribbled on it in Nick's same awful handwriting.

_"Do you like the new girl? Y or N?" _I shrugged at him as I re-scrunched the paper and threw it back at him. Nick was my best friend, he sat one away from me so every time he threw a note at me it had to go over another kid's head. It was a stupid system but it worked.

"You can take a seat next to Luke." I looked up hearing my name to see the teacher pointing at the seat next to me. I watched as the new girl um... Clementine set down her books and sit next to me. She looked over at me and I smiled and gave her a little wave. I was soooo bad at this. She smiled back. I felt another piece of paper hit the back of my head and I looked back at Nick, he had a smirk on his face. *TWAP* I looked back at my desk to see a ruler slammed on it. I looked up to see Mrs. Oaki glaring at me.

"Luke, please focus." she said in her usual stern voice. "So will you do it or not?" I looked up confused.

"Do what?" I asked looking up at her.

"After class can you please show Clementine to her classes? She's majoring in Art History, and has got a minor in Agriculture along with this one of course. She also needs to be shown her dorm room." I nodded silently. Those were the same classes I had. I wonder if we had the same teacher in the Agriculture one considering there were two different houses containing an agriculture professor and class.

* * *

><p>"RIIIIIIIIING"<p>

Finally, class was over. I hadn't gotten a single thing down in notes ever since Clementine sat next to me. I felt stupid around her for some reason. I stood up and grabbed my backpack off the back of my chair.

"Ready?" I asked looking over at her. She nodded, Clem didn't talk much now that I thought about it... as we approached the door I held it out for her. She didn't even question it which was odd. Nick went through too and sent me a smirk as he headed for his next class. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay so follow me." I said as I gestured her as I began to walk down the hallway.

"What was I _supposed _to do?" she said sarcastically. I had to really listen to hear her say it but I did.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." I smiled back as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Okay so this is our Art History class." I said as I opened the door for her to go in and look around. She nodded as she looked around.

"Next?" she asked with a small smile on her face. She was actually... _really _cute when she smiled.

"Eh, lemme see your schedule." I said as she put her backpack down on a desk. She slowly pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to me. I unfolded it. We _DID _have the same agriculture teacher.

"Kay." I said handing her back the paper. "C'mon I've got that room too." I said gesturing for her to follow me again. We walked down the hallway in complete silence not counting the small whispers I kept hearing from people standing by the bathrooms and water fountains, anywhere really.

"Are you like... I don't know, popular?" I heard a small voice ask behind me. I looked back at Clem.

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that. But it really doesn't matter all 'n all." I replied as we reached the agriculture room. "Here it is." I pulled open the door letting her poke her head in the small classroom before us. I looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Dammit!" I said under my breath as I slammed my fist against my leg.

"What?" Clementine questioned looking back at me.

"Oh we're late for lunch which is my BEST class." I said as we started to rush through the crowd now also rushing through the hallway. We um... fastly walked for what seemed like forever.

"Hey can I uh, sit with you at lunch?" I looked back at Clementine surprised, usually people who weren't really friends with me didn't ask they just kinda shy away from it.

"Sure." I smiled back at her as we walked out the door to the outdoor eating area. This is our table. I said as we approached a table by the food truck. Nick sat down at the table slamming down two cans of "Switch"


	2. Lunch jerks

I sat down in between the two leaving my back pack behind me. I saw as Clementine pulled out a triangular shaped piece of tinfoil *Jaw drop* this chick's not afraid to bring pizza like me and Nick did.

"Hey bud." I heard a familiar voice say as I looked to my right to find Nate sitting down next to Nick giving him a large slap on the back. I heard a whistle as we all looked at Nate's direction.

"Who's the hot chick?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ya know Nate, you are so fucking rude." Nick said staring up at him.

"Hey don't tell me you don't see this chick, she's sittin' next ta your pal Luke." Nate said again. I saw Clementine look down at her lap. I scowled at Nate.

"This is Clementine." I said still not happy with him.

"Clementine, eh? That's a cute name. Ya know I could use a babe like you." Nate said. I don't know what but something set me off.

"Nate, I'm gonna freakin' punch you in the face if you don't stop talking about this same topic." I said sighing as I looked down at my lap clenching my fists.

"Ey no need ta get defensive, you like her or somethin'?" I immediately looked up at Nate angrily as did Nick. Clem looked up from her lap confused.

"Nate..." Nick sighed.

"Hey I bet ya'd look real cute with your hair down." Nate continued.

"Nick's right you are fuckin' rude." I replied as Clem sat there silent.

"Alright, alright." Nate said as he stood up. He quickly ran behind Clem and let down her hair running away with the hair ties in his hands. Clem schoffed. If Nate was right about one thing today it was that she did in fact look cute with her hair down, there were curls at the end of each strand.

"Can you put it back up for me?" she asked looking over at me. I felt my face heat up and Nick raised an eyebrow at me. "It's just I can't without looking in a mirror." she replied as she handed me two small hair ties.

"Uh, sure thing." I stood up and stepped behind her taking one large bunch of her hair and twisting a hair tie around it.

"Ya know you're real good at that Luke, you take a hair class or somethin'?" Nick joked. I rolled my eyes at him. Clem giggled and he smiled towards her. I suddenly had the urge to punch him too... Which was weird, I'd never wanted to hit him before, or never wanted to seriously injury him anyways.

"So who WAS that guy?" Clem asked curiously.

"He's just a lunch jerk, don't worry 'bout him." I replied. I the other bunch and twisted a hair tie around that one too. I sat back in between them.

"Aww you look adorable with the hair style Luke gave ya." Nick said smiling at her. She blushed but still smiled back. I felt weird, like a third wheel or something. I felt awful when Nick said this, not because I was embarrassed because he was calling me a hair dresser but because I once again had the urge to punch him. I quickly stood up again not wanting to hurt Nick, I'd be fine if it was Nate but Nick had been my best friend since we were 7. Clem quickly stood up too along with Nick. It was weird, our lunch table was quiet today, then again who would want to sit with Nate who sat with us most of this lunch period? Exactly.


	3. Suspicions

"So what class are we supposed to have now?" Clem asked as we started down the hallway just coming in from lunch. I opened my mouth to say something but then...

"Free period. Basically break for a few hours unless you got no more classes like Luke & I" Nick answered before I had the chance. I closed my mouth and quickly nodded. "So where you two goin'?" Nick asked us as we broke off of Nick & I's usual path.

"We're goin' ta see Clem's dorm." I replied looking back at him.

"Can I come?"

"Sure." Clementine said smiling back at him.

"Cool!" he rushed as he caught up with us.

"So what do you think of the people here so far?" Nick asked looking over at Clementine who turned to face Nick.

"Well, I think that Nate dude is a real jerk," she paused. Nick chuckled as did I.

"You don't gotta like him." I replied smiling over at her.

"Exactly." Nick said patting me on the back.

"So uh... how do you two know each other?" Clem asked which immediately caught our attention. Usually people weren't really interested in how we met.

"We uh, have known each other since we 2nd grade." I replied. Clementine waiting as if to ask for more.

"We met mid year, Nick was new and I really didn't have any friends." I said looking over at him.

"You? No friends?" Clementine asked crossing her arms.

"Crazy right?" Nick asked looking over to her.

"He sat next to me the first day he came." I thought back to the day we had met.

"This guy forgot a pencil so I lent one to him." Nick said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Remember that one girl Nikki?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yeah 'o course I do," Clementine gave us a confused look.

"There was this girl named Nikki in our class and Nick & her became friends. One day she broke her foot and so this guy." I paused as I nudged Nick "Gave her a piggy back ride to all her classes." I continued laughing at the memory of all the teachers that walked by us smiling and some of their faces red when they saw this.

"Nikki might'a had a crush on me." Nick admitted looking down at his feet as I opened the outer door for them.

"Might'a? Everyone in the school knew she did." I smiled as I let the door fall shut behind us.

"Well that's just plain adorable." Clementine said smiling over at Nick. I saw him blush. Once again, when would this urge to punch people cease? I mean Nick did nothing wrong, maybe he like Clem I dunno but why did I want to punch him for that? It went silent as kept walking.

"Luke I'ma really need an answer to that question I asked you earlier." Nick said looking back at me.

"Huh?" what was he talking about? I thought back to all the questions he had asked me but couldn't think of one that matched his tone of desperation.

"Ya know, back in class?" he slowed down and nudged me. Oh. That one, "_Do you like the new girl?_"

"I just don't know yet, I don't _THINK _so." I replied. Clementine gave us a confused look.

"Phew," Nick put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes as if he was thinking something over. I gave him a funny look, why was he so relieved? I said I didn't _THINK _so not 'no'. Wait a minute what was I thinking now?! I wasn't Nick I didn't just end up with a crush on someone the first day I met them!_  
><em>

"Here we are." I heard Nick say as I broke out of my train of thought.

"I think I'm in 211." Clementine said as we walked up to the dorms.

"Hey that's just a couple doors down from us!" Nick said waaaaay to excited as he opened the door and held it for us.

"Cool." Clementine smiled as I pressed the elevator button.

* * *

><p>We walked down the long hallway sticking to the right side where all the odd numbered dorm rooms were. 201, 203, 205, 207, 209, 211! I turned as we all turned and stopped as Clem pulled out a key and unlocked the door.<p>

"Hey Nick, look how clean her dorm is, think ya could pull that off with your side of our dorm?" I asked sarcastically as I looked over at him. He smiled and nudged me as we all went into her room.

"Where's the bed?" she asked confused. I chuckled and walked over and pulled out the bed down from where it had been tucked in against the wall making it seem like a cabinet.

"Oh."

"I'ma use the bathroom m'kay?" Nick said as he looked back at Clem whilst walking towards her bathroom.

"That would be that room right?" she asked pointing towards the door Nick was approaching.

"Yeah." he replied opening the door then closing it tightly behind him. I kept staring at Clementine, my eyes moving from her hat slowly going down to her  
>flip-flops. She was so beautiful I stood there amazed at how perfect she looked, her clothes went well against her tanned skin.<p>

"Luke?" I broke out of my gazed to look up and see Clementine staring at me smiling holding back a laugh with her hands on her hips.

"Y- Yeah?" I asked looking up at her dazed, her eyes were a beautiful amber shade. She laughed.

"How do I put this back up after?" she smiled at me.

"Uh- Oh yeah right..." I cleared my throat and looked back at the bed. I felt my cheeks heat up, I usually wasn't one to stare at girls but... I put my hand underneath the bed and slowly pushed it back up to where it was before.

"Cool." she smiled. There was a long pause filled with silence as she let her hands fall off her hips and down to her sides. "So what were you and Nick talking about when we were walking here?" Clem asked breaking the silence surrounding us.

"Huh?" I asked squinting at her confused.

"Nick said '_back in class' _which you replied with as '_I don't know yet, I don't think so' " _Clementine paused and put her hands back on her hips sending me a look that spoke for her 'You better start talking'

"I uh, nothin'. Never mind." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Nothin' ey?" Clementine asked giving me another self speaking look 'I don't believe you' We heard a click as we both looked over to the bathroom door. Thank god Nick was back. Maybe she'd stop talking about it with him around. I'd feel a lot less awkward with him around anyways.

"So what were you two talkin' about?" Nick asked approaching us.

"Uh- nothing." I said as I looked down at the floor. Nick squinted at me.

"Right." he said slowly.

"Well uh, bye Clem I'ma, I'ma get goin' c'mon Nick." I said tugging his arm and dragging him out the dorm.

"See ya later Clem." Nick said still looking back at her and smiling. She smiled back and waved. I just needed to get outta there. I closed the door behind us and Nick got out of my grasp and gave me an angry look.

"What the fuck was that about?!" he asked gesturing towards her dorm as we walked down the hallway.

"She wanted to know what we were talking about on the way here, like when you said 'back in class' when we were coming to the dorms."

"Well why didn't ya just tell her we were talkin' about if you had a crush on her?" He asked confused.

" 'Cause that'd be stupid Nick! You want her ta know we're talkin' about her already?" I asked him furiously.

"Sure, why not?" he asked still not getting the point.

"Ugh. Just c'mon." I said speeding up towards our dorm


	4. Badass Clem

_The next day..._

I sat there the entire class watching Clementine take notes, listen to the teacher. Draw in her notebook when the Mrs. Oaki was silent. I didn't even pay any attention the what the teacher was saying.

"AHEM!" I heard a thwack against my desk darting my head from Clementine to the tip of a yellowish ruler now sitting on my desk. "Would you please come solve this problem Lucas?" she asked.

"It's uh, Luke." I reminded her as I stood up and walked towards the chalkboard. What the hell was this stuff? I couldn't solve this I didn't even know what half of these symbols mean't! I sighed picking up a piece of white chalk and rubbing it with my fingers just to see the chalk dust on them. I did whatever I could and came out with an answer I was sure was wrong. I put down the chalk and walked back to my seat my head hanging low. I heard chuckles and giggles in the back of me as I pushed down into my seat.

"I'm sorry Luke that is incorrect." she said looking over the problem.

"No _shit..." _I whispered getting a chuckle out of Clementine. There was a sudden burst of laughter all around the room.

"CLASS!" The teacher paused, ya know you'd think a bunch'a 19 year olds would be more mature then that. "Will someone please explain what he did wrong?" she asked us. I felt as my eyes slowly drifted back to Clementine.

"Yes Jane." Mrs. Oaki pointed to a girl sitting in the left back desk. I watched as a blonde haired girl with short hair wearing warrior stance boots and a brown leather jacket approached the board. She ended up with an answer that I wasn't even close to.

"I'm sorry that is incorrect." Mrs. Oaki said adjusting her glasses. "Can someone please explain what SHE did wrong?" she continued. "No one? What about you Nick?" a smirk appeared on my face as I looked back to see Nick tensed up as he scuffed his feet on the tiles walking up to the board. This should be good. Nick was an entire letter grade below me in this class. I saw as he shamefully picked up the piece of chalk and began looking at his notes intensely as he began to write it out. For about 5 minutes Nick stood there glaring at his notes trying to figure out what a certain symbol he made was. He soon backed away and hung his head low as he scuffed his feet back towards his desk. Mrs. Oaki looked down intensely at the textbook she was holding.

"That is... correct." she said surprised looking up at Nick. My eyes widened and I looked back at him. I could tell he was just as shocked as I was.

_RIIIIIIIIIING! _All the people soon stood up gathering their textbooks running out of here like a stampeed. Once the door had cleared up the only people left in here besides the teacher were Nick, Clem, and I. I held the door open allowing Nick and Clem to pass through first.

"Seeya Clem!" Nick said waving to her as he walked the opposite direction of us.

"Bye!" she waved back happily. We began walking towards our next class silently.

"So..." I started feeling my face heat up already.

"So..." Clem repeated. Clementine started giggling. "You REALLY sucked at that problem back there." she smiled at me no longer holding back a laugh.

"That's cause I wasn't paying attention the whole damn class." I mumbled looking down at me feet as we walked. I felt angry at her for some reason. It was sudden and unexpected and I didn't understand why.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Guess I was showing how mad I was too. GREAT. I ignored her question and looked to the side of me watching the doors we passed by.

"Luke!" I felt a hand grab mine and twist it behind my back.

"Holy shit!" I yelled dropping my books as she let go and I shook my hand.

"I'm sorry but I need you to answer me! What's wrong?" I glared over at her.

"My wrist is fucking blue!" I shouted. "It's not supposed to be that fucking color!" I shouted angrily as I picked up my books using my good hand and started walking towards class quickly.

"Luke..." I felt her hand grab my other one. Fuck! Please don't break that one too. I whispered to myself looking up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong!?" she asked me angry this time.

"Other then the fact that my hand hurts like hell I'm fine!" I snapped breaking out of her grasp.

"Luke!" I didn't get the chance to react as I felt two small hands pin me against the wall making me drop my books AGAIN. I stared into Clementine's beautiful amber colored eyes.

"What's... wrong?" she asked fiercely this time.

"Ya know what. Fine." I said angrily looking away from her as I felt my cheeks flush a light shade of red.

"You make me feel fucking stupid." I told her looking into another room nearby just so I could focus on something else besides this conversation.

"What are you even talking about?" she asked whilst giving me a confused look.

"I- never mind!" I said pushing her off of me and picking my books back up. Screw this. I wasn't spelling it out for her.

"Luke." I turned behind me to see Clementine standing there angrily and I closed my eyes tightly. I let out a large sigh as I re-opened my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked exhausted from all of this nonsense today.

"Nick says you're a straight A student."

"So?"

"How'd you get that question wrong back in math?" I turned away my face heating up as I began walking away

"I dunno, just did." I tried covering up but even _I_ didn't believe myself.

"Uh-huh." I felt her eyes burn into the back of my head. I felt two cold small arms on my cheeks as they turned my head around nearly knocking me off my feet.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"You look like a cherry." she said eyeing me.

"I uh- um what'da you mean?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I- I- I'm not!" I shouted turning back around... great. Now I was stuttering!

"Luke tell me." she demanded.

"Or what?" I asked looking back at her. "You won't sit with us at lunch?"

"If I don't Nick won't sit with you." she said smirking at me.

"I got more friends then Nick." I defended.

"Mhm..." I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I stumbled to the ground. Fuck this girl! Ya can't just go around doing this the teachers are gonna get suspicious!

"Ya know I thought you were such a good girl." I mumbled whilst holding on to my stomach tightly. She smirked at me and helped me stand up. The fuck was with these mixed emotions today?

"Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." she said picking up my books.

"Look I'm sorry I kicked you in the stomach and probably broke your arm too just tell me please!" she whined.

"Maybe later." I said looking to my side. Helluva day for her to pull this stupid shit. My birthday for Pete's sake!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Not sure if I'm happy with this chapter so I may re-write it. Just warning you in case you read this chapter then I re-write it and you don't notice and are totally confused about what's happening next one. Mkay, that's all BYE!**

**-_Nuke4Lyfe_**


	5. The fault in our Nick

**WARNING! This chapter is super long so if you don't have a lot of time to deal with I'd suggest reading it later unless you can somehow hold your place in it! You have been warned! :P**

* * *

><p>I looked up at the whiteboard as Clem and I walked into the 'Art History' classroom. Everyday the teacher... what was his name? Mr. Everett would post some sort of quote on the board today it was "Fallen but never forsaken" It was odd, I immediately thought of Nick. Huh. I pulled out my chair falling back into it letting my arm drape over the edge of the desk. Once everyone was settled the teacher sat down. He looked up at Clementine who was standing next to my desk without a seat.<p>

"There's a seat right over there Miss..." Mr. Everett said pointing to a desk about 2 desks behind me one desk to the left of mine.

"Clementine." She said quietly walking towards the desk. I pulled my shirt sleeve over my hurt hand trying to hide it.

* * *

><p><em>RINNNNNNNNNNNG! <em>Nick, Clem, and I's last class was let out. I stood up letting go of my grasp on my sleeve covering my injured hand.

"Holy shit Luke! How'd that happen?" Nick asked pointing at my hand. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"It's uh- it's nothin' Nick." I felt a pat against my back as I looked behind me to see Clementine

"C'mon guys." she said smiling but then looked down at my hand and looked away quickly.

"I'm fine Clem." I said smiling at her. She still didn't look over at me.

"Luke you're not fine, you gotta get a cast put on that."

"I'm FINE Nick!" I snapped. I let out a large sigh. "I- I'm fine Nick." I repeated quietly.

"Here let me carry that for you." Clem said picking up my textbooks.

"Thanks," I said as we began towards the door which led to our freedom.

"I uh, I'm gonna take a moment..." Nick said splitting apart from us towards the back door.

"Eh... sure thing." I told him. "Wanna get a bite to eat while we we wait?" I asked looking back at Clementine. She nodded as we headed towards the food court. I stuck my hand in my pocket as we walked towards the food truck rummaging for a dollar or two. After the right amount after going through an endless collection of candy wrappers and other useless things we ordered.

"Pepperoni Pizz-" We both started at the same time. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"It- It's fine you order first." I said looking down at my shoes.

"No, I broke your arm. You should at least order first in this case." she said smiling at me. I kept quiet slanting my mouth slightly about the inconvenience of this whole situation.

"Okay then..." she said looking away from me. I usually would look away too if this situation happened but I for some reason couldn't take my eyes off of her. Why!? "Just look away it's not that hard." I told myself thinking about how stupid I was acting. I looked away quickly but my eyes slowly drifted back to her. I loved how her brown hair shimmered in the setting sun, I loved how her eyes reflected off of everything she looked at. I loved how- What was I doing? Really? I'd come down to telling my self things that I loved about a girl who clearly felt more affection towards my best friend then me. Ever since I'd met this girl I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach, my heart beat faster. Everything seemed different when I was around her. I felt different. I acted different around her actually... I made stupid quick decisions I held doors out which I'd otherwise never do for Nick or anyone. I didn't pay attention... was CONSTANTLY zoning out at the site of this girl and always when I started to look at her via conversation, or being told to or ANYTHING.

"Luke?" a voice broke me out of my gaze as I shook my head back into reality.

"Huh?" I asked dazed feeling my face heat up again.

"Your order?" she asked a small laugh in her voice but also the sound as if she were calling me stupid in her tone as well. Which I agreed with. I was fucking stupid to stare at a girl I knew would never... would PROBABLY never love me how I love- Oh, my god. "Get this junk thought outta my head!" I shouted to myself silently through thought.

"I uh... Pepperoni Pizza..." I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck as I looked down to my feet.

"So two then?" the rough voiced man in the truck asked leaning over the counter.

"Yeah two." Clem said as we began towards our lunch table. Besides A group of three sitting far away, and the food truck worker Clem and I were pretty much alone in the silent courtyard hearing an occasional giggle from the small group sitting about nine tables north from us. It felt awkward Clem and I had pretty much nothing to talk about.

"I'm uh... gonna go look for Nick." Clementine said pushing against the metal table as she stood up. I nodded as I watched her walk away back into UGA. I put a hand against my forehead looking down at the small welded pattern on the table. Now I had done it. I made the whole situation awkwardish by my stupid mistakes. Why was I always like this around her? What the hell was wrong with me, I mean I didn't feel stupid or get what ever this weird sensation in my stomach was around Nick, or Nate, or any of 'em. Why Clem outta all people? I felt my head pounding. I was thinking way too hard about the stupid decisions I make and why I make them and Clem and everything! *_DING* _I stood up carefully as I pushed up from my seat at the table reluctantly and walked over to the food truck as I was handed two nacho trays with a slice of pepperoni pizza in both. I placed one on the side of table across from me and placed mine on the side opposite from the other. I stared down at the slice I was given... I wasn't really even hungry anymore.

**Clementine's POV:**

I finally made my way through the long hallway only to push open the door to see Nick leaned up against the brick wall. I watched his head dart to the direction I had come from and he slowly turned his head back the way he was originally looking.

"What's up?" he asked. A sad tone in his voice.

"I- wanted to check on you." I said. My voice quieter then I wanted it to be. He smiled as he looked over to me. I felt my cheeks heat up but quickly hid my face under my hat.

"Well." he said sighing sliding his foot down from about a fifth of his height on the wall. "Here I am." he said as he put his hand into his pants pocket.

"Ya know you really are like an actress sometimes." Nick said letting out a large sigh. I looked over to him surprised trying to figure out if I should take it as a compliment or an insult on how I behaved.

"Ya know, like... beautiful, perfect in every way imaginable." I smiled over at him and he smiled back. I watched him rummage through his pocket as he pulled out a small box flicking the top of it over.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked jaw dropped irritated. "You fucking smoke?" I asked as he pulled out a slender cigarette out of the box and put it in between his lips letting it slightly droop as he rummaged through his pocket. Nick brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"Well that's it. Total attraction gone." I said sighing as I pressed my back against the wall. He over to me confused.

"Yeah, I had a crush on you." I answered spelling it out for him. He looked almost surprised I guess. He grabbed the cigarette out from between his lips and held it by his side between his forefinger and middle one.

"I don't smoke." he said looking over at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused. "You think it looks cool then?" I asked more irritated at his statement now then when he pulled out the cigarette in the first place.

"Hell no!" he answered with a sort of half smile kind of like a smirk but not nearly as sassy. "So... you like me eh?" Oh fuck I forgot I said anything. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I uh..." I trailed off looking towards my feet as if they'd help me.

"I get it." I looked up at him confused. "Wow there sure is a lot of confusion between us." he chuckled. "I like you too." I felt my face light up and I quickly draped my arms around his neck pressing my head against his chest.

"Now comes the suckish part..." he mumbled. I looked up at him. "I can't be with you."

"Why not?"

"I can't do that shit ta Luke." he said looking down at me our hat visors slightly overlapping mine on top because I was looking up. Damn this guy was tall. Taller then Luke even.

"Huh?"

"Luke's my best friend and a promise is a promise so I'm sorry but I can't go into further detail." Nick said letting out a large huff. I was surprised at how loyal Nick was being to Luke, not based off of his traits or anything just because that sort of loyalty is hard to come by nowadays.

"If you don't smoke why do you own cigarettes?" I asked going off topic. He chuckled.

"Still don't get it ey?"

"I use pretending to smoke as a stress reliever kinda. Ya know? Without doing the actual damage and all." He looked off behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see he was staring at nothing.

"It's a metaphor really not even a stress reliever..." he mumbled. I gave him a confused look. "You put the killing thing right between your teeth but you don't give it the power to do its killing." he answered. I nodded finally getting it. I slipped my hand into his and started running towards the door Nick stumbling after me as I gripped his hand tightly so he wouldn't slip away.

"Holy shit Clem!" he said as I dragged him behind me.

"Clem ey? That's a cute nickname." I said looking behind me at him.

"Eh, Luke came up with it." he said a sort of half smile but a fainter version of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys eh... yeah I know I took the most excellent line in the entire book of "The Fault in Our Stars" But it's a tiny line so we can look past it right? :D At least I didn't do the whole thing with the _"They don't kill you unless you light them... and I've never lit one." _which was the part I really wanted to do but decided against for reasons of people would probably recognize it a lot more then the part I DID use. Anyways uh... not much to say here but remember if you've got an idea you want to see happen you can send it to me in a message or review or whatever! Same with questions about the story and if I get the question a lot I might announce the answer in one of the future chapters (With your permission of course :P considering I'll probably mention your name.) Uh, that's all for now I guess. **

**-_Nuke4Lyfe__  
><em>**

**_P.S._**

_This part is probably gonna take away the mystery part in this fanfic... just a warning._

_Someone said they hoped this was a Cluke Fanfic even though at the time it looked more like whatever Clem and Nick's names are together... Click. I couldn't message them to tell them so I guess I'll answer this question first? A:_

_It is indeed a Cluke fanfic but it's about Luke's struggles with getting Clementine so it could truly be "CLUKE" hes gotta have struggles on the way there to build up character and stuff so yeah..._


	6. Everything collapsed

**Luke's POV (Cuz we left off with a Clementine one...): **

I woke up dazed as I leaned against my arms pushing off the couch.

"Gah!" I shouted looking down to my arm remembering how it felt when I heard a snap I looked down seeing a cast over my hurt arm but it still hurt using it. When had I gotten a cast? I coughed loudly and pounded my chest trying to catch my breath afterwards. Looking up with wide eyes out the window in our tiny dorm seeing the sun just now rising I pressed up off of the couch with my good arm holding the pain filled one close to my chest. I didn't need a hospital no matter how much Clem and Nick told me to go to one, get it all patched up. I want to do one thing for myself just ONE time. I mean usually people bend over backwards for me handing stuff to me... taking care of me just like what had apparently happened while I was asleep. I didn't want that. I wanted to do this ONE thing on my own. I heard a vibrating sound like the noise your phone makes on vibrate during a call. I felt a cold wet feeling on my fingertips with my good arm and looked down next to the couch to see a small bowl with water. God dammit Nick. I said as I looked around the couch and chuckled. Didn't work though. I looked over to the oak end table sitting next to me as I watched the phone vibrate. By doing so it moved a few centimeters to the right closer and closer to the edge. I picked it up and rubbed my eyes. My head felt dizzy and numb as I stared down at my phone. I squinted it didn't say someone was calling so I figured it was probably a text or something. I went to texts to find one from someone who I didn't know. I couldn't figure out who it was since the name was with held because I didn't have their number in my phone.

"Are you okay?" read a white speech bubble at the top of the page.

"OMG Luke answer me!" read another soon after.

"Nick said you've been out a few days PLEASE answer me!" I felt confused after reading this one. I'd been out a few days? They knew Nick? Who were '_they_' even? I continued on.

"Luke... p- please answer me! I can't live in a world without you." I widened my eyes confused at what I was reading as I scrolled down to continue hearing the creak of a door behind me.

"So... I know you won't read this... this will be the last text I'll probably send you and you won't even get to read it. You just stopped breathing and I just want to get comfort from you like all the times before but..." I stopped reading. Had I... died?! The last thing I remembered was a splitting headache at when I thought was last Friday. I took some sleeping pills and Tylenol then flopped on the couch just wanting to get rid of a smashing pain in my head. I scrolled up to the newest text.

"You're awake! Holy shit Luke I'm driving to the dorms RIGHT now!" How'd they know I was awake? Who were they?

"Luke!" I heard Nick yelling as I twisted my upper body around to see him running towards me.

"Nick?" I said back as he grabbed me quickly, pulling me into a hug on the way. I felt warm tear drops hit my shirt... waa Nick crying?

"What's wrong?" I asked hugging him back now. He didn't reply. "What happened?" I asked again due to his lack of answering the previous question.

"When you fell asleep... or died? I guess. You stopped breathing and I noticed this. Clem and I pulled you into the car and rushed into the ER immediately." he paused and I knew he was sad because his eyez were no longer a cheerful icy blue but a tear filles sapphire color. "You uh... You kinda scared the shit out of us." he admitted. I looked up at him.

"Nick..." I started looking down at my lap. "I'd never leave you... OR Clementine." I said smiling up at him. He gave me a faint smile back and we quickly darted our heads oover to the front door hearing an impatient knock on it. Nick walked over to the door just as he was about to turn the door knob but then it turned by itself opening and Clementine ran inside wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh, God" Clementine said as she pushed off of me and covered her mouth with her hands. She had the look of true terror and embarrassment in her eyes."What?'' I as

ked looking up at her confused.

"You didn't read ALL of my texts... did you?" Sheasked nervously.

"Well uh... after I read that I died I kinda skipped the rest." I told her giving her a crooked kind of smile. "Why...? Should I have?"

"N- No!'' Clem stuttered. Nick chuckled.

"Yeah" he managed to say whilst holding his stomach. I pulled out my phone and scrolled back up to where I had left off.

"No!" Clem yelled as she tried to grab at my phone and Nick pulled her back. She gave him an angry look. Why was it so important I didn't know? I looked up at them confused even though I kne they could only see my eyes I slightly tilted my mouth at them. I scrolled down from where I had left off.

"I miss you Lukie." I smiled. Now I have a nickname. I kept went to the next text.

"Luke tell me this is some sort of sick joke! Please don't be dead I... I need you!" Why did she need me? I had ne question answered so now I needed the next answered. The person texting was Clem so why did she need me?

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke" I kept swimming through the endless sea of texts until one caught my eye. I felt my eyes widen.

"Luke no!" I heard Clem shout as she tried to get out of Nick's grasp.

"I love you Luke. I really loved you." I heard a snap and glanced up from my phone to see Clem running towards me and Nick on his knees holding on to his arm fighting back tears. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt myself get pushed over the arm of the couch landing on the hard wooden floor. I kept laughing as I felt Clementine's fists hitting my shoulder. Boy did it hurt like Hell. I didn't care... I was having fun. I opened my eyes to see Clementine sitting on top of my chest her legs formed a 'w' shape as they draped off of me. I heard a panting noise and looked up o see a tired Clementine.

"So you love me, eh?" I asked chuckling at her.

"Shut up." she said sassily as she looked away her arms crossed. I kept looking up at her and watched as she turned her head back towards me.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Because you're-" I cut myself off as I turned my head away feeling my face burn up. I only usually admitted feeling like this about a girl to Nick so I kept quiet. After awhile I lookd up at Clem who was still sitting on top of my chest. I looked deep into her eyes. Oh, God did I love her eyes. They were a dark amber shade that slowly faded lighter.I loved how they were sharp and harsh when she was mad and how they were soft and gentle when she was happy. I looked away realizing I had probably been staring for a LONG time. It was forever silent.

"Look as much as I'd love to see you two kiss and make up," A pained voice said. Our heads darted towards Nick. I had almost forgotten he was still in the room. "My arm is bent in the wrong fucking direction." he said letting out a low sigh and grunt. I felt as my gaze went up towards Clementine. Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled her hands from my shoulders and got pushed off of me sitting on the floor next to me with her legs crossed leaning against her arms behind her. I watched her cheeks flush red as she looked away from me. I didn't blame her. I mean I felt kinda blushy too... I just didn't show it. I stood up and Clem and I walked over to check out Nick's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>1 WEEK LATER:<strong>

I walked down the hallway alone today. It was weird because I just came out of math and was headed to my next class which Clementine and Nick usually followed me too Nick breaking off the trail as we went along. I turned the corner thinking about all of this whilst staring down at my textbook. I looked up to see Nick pinned against the hallway wall and Clementine holding his collar... _kissing him. _I felt everything inside me collapse. "It's my fault." I told myself as I turned back around the corner I had just come from to walk to my next class the long way. I stared back down at the closed pages of the textbook. "I said I didn't like her. It's MY fault." I repeated.

"Hey Luke how's it going budd-" I heard a voice, I could tell it was Russell's ask but happily but slowly fade sad as I just continued to walk past him. Not even acknowledging he was there.

"Hey Lu-" I heard another voice say further down the hallway. Sarah. I felt a vibration and shifted all my books to one hand as I reached in my pocket to pull out my phone. "Nick" was written at the top.

"Hey dude, where r u?" I closed my eyes tightly as a flare flickered inside me. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to punch him, and kick him, and hurt him so bad. He usually could tell if I was lying when I said "I don't like her" or whatever but apparently he just ignored that feeling. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and began down the hallway storming through one fist clenched the other keeping my books from falling on the floor. Fuck. Them. I didn't _want _to be mad at them but I was. I felt suckish inside like nothing mattered anymore. Suckish isn't even a word I felt so bad.

"Dude, respond. It said u read it so respond." I felt a deep pain in my stomach.

"Bathroom." I said holding on to my stomach with my hand tightly. Nick turned the corner I and approached me. It was quiet now everyone was in class besides us as far as I could tell.

"You're not in the bathroom you idiot." he said nudging my shoulder smiling. I glared at him. I didn't mean to. I knew I was glaring though I could feel it as Nick's usual smile turned into a frown.

"Anywho..." he said looking away quickly. "Jane got you this." he said handing me a plastic bag with a journal inside. I raised my eyebrows at this. Since when did Jane seem to care I existed? As if he read my thoughts Nick replied.

"Everyone was really worried when you eh, died? Or whatever so a few of us that cared more then the rest got you gifts."

"Where's my gift from you dumbass?" I asked him playfully.

"You'll get it," he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. Nick had a way of doing that. You couldn't resist the urge to smile back at him once he smiled at you.

"Anyways, football practice today." he said.

"Well, it took 'em long enough to decide that break was over." I said tucking the journal in the stack of books my other arm was holding on to. I felt a frown appear back on my face as it went dead silent.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Nick asked me suddenly. I squinted at him and turned back around. I kept walking.

"The fuck?" I heard Nick asked confused. But he didn't come after me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long chapter. Very tired. Much annoyed. Wow!**


	7. Late birthday present

I sat down at the desk in Nick & my dorm. I turned on the reading lamp and laid down the journal Jane had gotten me. I looked over at the clock. It was 2:00am I should be studying but who can study when Nick's over there snoring?

* * *

><p>I got out a pencil and scribbled down the date eager to write down all the crap I had gone through. It sounds stupid. I'd had a journal before though and I loved writing down all the stupid shit I went through everyday back in high school.<p>

**JOURNAL ENTRY:**

_"Where are you?"..."Why aren't you around? I kept getting texts like this all freaking day. I just wanted my best-friend, that asshole Nick to explain why he was making out with Clem, I wanted him to explain why he suddenly... out of all the crushes I'd had that he'd had at the same time decided THIS one to act upon. When I had a crush on Jane and he did too I'd woulda been fine with him hooking up with her but Clementine?! Really!? _I paused and rubbed my temples. I skipped to the next page even though I hadn't finished this one. I decided to draw or doodle or whatever instead. "What to draw?" I asked myself quietly as I tapped the eraser end of my pencil on my chin. My eyes widened. I started at the top and made a long slightly cursive-ie C. Then a l. Then a 3 e, you know? Those E's that look like the number 3 but backwards? I continued._'m', 'e', 'n', 't', 'i'-_

"What'cha doin'?" I looked behind me slamming the journal shut.

"The fuck Nick?" I gave him an angry look. "What're you doin' up?" I asked.

"Oh... nothing." he said yawning whilst stretching out. I let out a large sigh as I watched him walk over to the kitchen and open a cabinet pulling out a package of Ramen.

"Want one while you tell me about it?" he asked looking over at me. I squinted at him and nodded. He smiled and opened up two packages dumping them into a small saucepan filled with water.

"So what's on your mind _Lukie_?" he asked slightly chuckling. I sent him a stare.

"Nothing." he raised his eyebrows at me. "Just...hungry." I said as normally as I possibly could.

"Mhm..." he said walking towards the couch where I slept. He pulled out the drawer below the cushions and picked up a jacket. He carried it back to me and as he got closer I felt my face light up. He had gotten me an 'UGA' jacket. Not one of the cheaper ones either. One of the more 'no-one has money for this when they're in college but everyone WANTS one' jackets.

"Nick!" I shouted happily wrapping my arms around him. I felt him smile even though I couldn't see it.

"Happy late birthday, man." he said as we broke apart and he handed me the jacket. I'd been wanting one of these more expensive better looking ones for a long time, much more then other people would want it and I had finally gotten one! The torso of the jacket was black polyester and the sleeves black leather slightly lighter then the torso. The letters 'U', 'G', and 'A' were in white print on the right side going down diagonally. Or the right side when you are facing the same direction that the jacket was with the letters showing away from you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much drama in this chapter. :P or Click, or Cluke for that matter. Anyways maybe there'll be more next chapter? I dunno.**

**-_Nuke4Lyfe_**


	8. We're blocked in

I opened my eyes slowly as I pushed off of my place on the couch. I yawned stretching out my arms as I stood up. I grabbed my UGA jacket and a random pair of dark jeans nearby. It was freezing in here. I headed towards the bathroom to change our of my 'The Chasers' t-shirt which I wore to bed usually to a plain white v-neck. 'The Chasers' were a fairly unknown band but I had one of their one in a million BLUE t-shirts. After I put on my v-neck & jacket and pulled up the pair of pants I noticed how loose they were. _Shit! _I thought realizing I had probably grabbed a pair of Nick's. They weren't loose around the waist or anything just loose at the ankles which I could live with. I opened the door and grabbed my red & white chuck taylors. Ashamed that I actually knew what to call them besides 'sneakers' or 'shoes'. 'Huh,' I thought looking around realizing that Nick wasn't up. I grabbed HIS UGA jacket off of the couch. His beat up red torso'd slightly grey sleeved jacket that he had said he was going to replace with a good one once he got the money. I walked towards his bed and shook his shoulder slightly.

"C'mon Nick we're gonna be late." I said not wanting to sound too harsh. No response.

"Nick c'mon dude!" I said shaking his shoulder harder this time.

"NICK!" I shouted angrily he flinched and sat up quickly.

"Wha- What?!" he asked dazed.

"C'mon asshole we're gonna be late for class." I told him grabbing my backpack off the floor. He squinted at me with a frown but stood up and walked towards the couch grabbing a black v-neck and a pair of medium blue jeans as he went into the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later and grabbed his shoes slipping them on as I handed him his UGA jacket which he just kinda tossed on not even zipping it.

"Okay?" I asked him concerned because he was out of breath. He nodded and panted slamming his hand against the end table laying his head down on it.

"Are you REALLY okay?" I asked him again. He nodded, swallowed, then stood back up. He stuffed his hands in the pockets and we walked towards the door. I threw my backpack and his over my shoulder.

"Really Luke, I'm fine." he said looking around the room as I opened the door.

"Where's my hat?" he asked worried. I knew why. His dad gave it to him and the last time he saw his dad was when he was 12. He was 19 now. I shrugged and he grabbed his monster beanie off the table next to the door and pulled it on. I smiled and we headed out. Crash!

"Nick, you alright?" I asked looking down at him to my right. He was sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"What about you Clem?" I asked looking to my left now. She nodded but held on to the exact spot on her head that Nick was rubbing on his. I reached my hand out for Clementine and pulled her up to her feet. Her hands were so soft I didn't want to let go. But I knew I had to. Then did the same with Nick except didn't wait until the very last minute to let go of his hand. It went quiet, Too quiet. I glanced at Nick who was smiling like an idiot whilst still holding on to his head. Then I looked over to Clementine who was smiling perfectly back to him. Once again, here I am the third-fucking-wheel. I was about to walk away from them and let them enjoy their 'moment' when Clem asked:

"Did you hear about Jane's party?" I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Nick to see if he had. He probably had the same idea seeing as we both stared at each other stupidly and then looked back at Clem. We shook our heads and she smiled.

"Well lets just say she'd be happier then anything in the world if YOU showed up." she said pointing at me. I squinted at her yet continued to smile. I felt Nick slap me on the back.

"Ya always WERE good with the ladies." he chuckled.

"Not any of them that matter to me." I mumbled staring down at my feet.

"What's that?" he asked looking up at me tilting his head so he could look at my face.

"Nothing..."

"Well anyways..." Clementine said clearing her throat. "If you're gonna come, because EVERYONE is gonna be there... it's on Saturday." she said smiling. It went quiet again.

"You guys wanna hangout?" she asked breaking the silence surrounding us.

"Actually we gotta head ta cla-" Nick started

"You haven't heard?" Clementine asked cutting him off with the most adorable look EVER. Nick and I focused on Clementine's question. "We're blocked in."

"Huh?" Nick asked eyes wide.

"Snow. a couple feet of it are in front of the door blocking everyone in. So UGA classes are canceled for the students in the dorms." she paused and squinted at me. "Hey hair guide," she started. I felt my face burn bright red as I messed with my hair. My bangs which usually hid themselves after I brushed my hair. I didn't do that today though. Brush my hair I mean. "Love the swooshyness by the way," she said making a hand gesture like it was nothing. "Nice uni jacket." she said. I smiled finally happy with my bangs.

"Thanks I uh- Nick got it for me." I said. Clem's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"So is that a yes on hanging out?" she asked us. I looked over to Nick and he turned his head to me as well. I nodded 'yes' the same as he did and we looked back at Clementine.

"Sure, why not?" I asked smiling. She smiled back and we headed down the hallway to her dorm.


	9. (No comment)

Clem walked over to the kitchen as Nick and I followed her into her dorm. She grabbed 3 packets of hot cocoa and made it up for us. She handed both of us a cup of hot cocoa once it was done and we began talking. Her eyes widened with a certain terror in them.

"What- what's wrong Clem?" I asked worried but forced on a smile anyways as I heard a shriek and looked over to see Nick grasping his throat tightly bleeding like crazy. My eyes widened.

"NICK!" I cried out.

"Clem we- we gotta get outta here!"

"Agreed!" she yelled as we ran towards the window. I lifted it up and she climbed out on to the outside supporter windowsill slightly unbalanced. I stepped on to the windowsill outside as I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down with terror filled eyes. Just as I expected. I had been bit. I was dragged down deeper and deeper pulled into the heard of walkers below as I heard a yell slowly fade down and then watched my limbs be torn off of me. Was this the end? Was Clem really okay or did she fall? Two words flashed in front of us. "Mission" and "Failed." they slowly turned fainter from their original colors

"Would you like to try again?" we listened a deep voice ask. I glanced over at Nick, then Clementine. I myself didn't particularly want to try again but if Nick and Clem wanted to then I would too.

"Nah, I'm bored." Nick said throwing his controller on the small black coffee table in front of us.

"I'm cold..." Clem muttered setting down her controller and rubbing her arms. I glanced at Nick and he gave me a shrug. I unzipped my UGA jacket and put it around Clementine.

"Thanks, Luke." she said smiling up at me. I smiled back and nodded returning to my seat on the crowded red sofa. I rubbed the back of my left calve as I felt a stinging pain shoot through it. I clenched my teeth but could feel the uncomfortable look on my face.

"Do you..." I grunted in pain. "Do you have any aspirin?" I asked looking over at Clem. She nodded.

"Medicine cabinet in the bathroom," I nodded, stood up, and limped into the bathroom. I smiled at a picture of Clem and Sarah tucked into the frame of the medicine cabinet as I closed the door behind me. I opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle. I opened it and took some as I took a drink of water cupping it from the faucet in my hands. I closed the medicine cabinet and walked back into the living room quietly.

"Don't you think we should tell him?" I heard a worried whispered voice ask.

"Luke doesn't need ta worry about this shit right now" I heard a harsher voice reply. I squinted at Clementine and Nick who had their backs turned to me.

"He's gonna find out eventually." Clementine said.

"Yeah maybe if he goes to the doctors but right now he doesn't need this kinda shit in his life." Nick replied. After listening I decided to speak up.

"What're you guys talking about?" I asked and Nick and Clem darted their heads towards me.

"N- nothing." Nick said but I could tell he was lying by the look on his face.

"Nick..." I said angrily in a whisper.

"R- really Luke. It- It's nothing." Clementine said gesturing for me to sit back on the sofa with them. I squinted at her and she quickly looked back down at her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>2 DAYS LATER:<strong>

After only a few days of holding in the urge to yell and shout and ask why Nick kissed Clementine, which by the way I was still angry about I just was angry more at certain times than others, I had finally made it to the weekend. Today was Saturday. The day of Jane's party. I had spent all day coughing trying to get in a position in which I could breath but also wasn't in pain and as the day went on the pain and coughing slowly faded. I stared over at the clock still propped up against the arm of the couch but feeling better. 5:00pm. I felt a vibration and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"You Guys ready? :)" Clem texted.

"Yeah... almost" I replied.

"Good, can't wait to see you guys! I'll stop by in a few and we can all go together" she texted back. I smiled and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. Then it hit me. I took my phone back out and texted Clementine.

"Formal or Casual?" I asked.

"Casual, although you'd look good in anything." I laughed and texted back.

"Really?"

"Oh shit! I forgot we aren't-" she stopped there. I told myself to hold in the urge to ask as long as I could but like the dick I am I asked anyways.

" ? 'We aren't-' what?" I texted. No reply. Huh... I went to check on a conversation Russell and I were having earlier.

"C'mon dude, ik u been depressed and all for whatevr reason but u gotta at least come 2 Jane's party 2night." Depressed? Russell though I was depressed? I wasn't. I was happy, actually. Or I tried to feel happy anyways. Nick and Clem wanted to be together, now they were. I got something I've been wanting for awhile. What was there to be mad abou- Oh yeah. EVERYTHING ABOUT HOW NICK AND CLEM GO TOGETHER! They didn't know I saw them, and I didn't want them to. I wanted Nick to keep asking me 'Dude what's up with you lately?' and responding with a grunt. I wanted Nick and Clementine to NOT mention it when I was around. Great, now he did it. Russell brought back the anger I felt when I first saw it happen. I started to text back focusing on the clicking noise my phone made as I pressed the letters to spell out my message.

"Fuck off. I ain't goin' anywhere right now. So you can call off all the ppl who keep asking me to." I pressed enter and waited for him to text back.

"Hey! Look who's talkin to ppl besides his two closest fr's again. :)" Russell responded. I wanted to throw my phone at the wall. Why couldn't he let me be.

"Screw this." I said slamming my phone down on the end table screen first. I grabbed a pillow sitting next to me and propped it underneath my head. I didn't feel like going to the party anymore.

"Friend zone totally exists..." I said sarcastically. I felt like I was about to drift off to sleep. My eyelids got heavy and just as I let them fall shut I heard a creaking noise. I opened my eyes quickly.

"C'mon Luke, we gotta get to the party, Clem's waitin' for us." Nick said rushing through.

"You go right on ahead," I said grunting from a stinging pain in my left leg returning as I sat up. "I'm sure Clem wouldn't want me there anyways..." I continued drifting off of the conversation. Nick squinted at me for awhile before finally speaking up.

"What're you goin' on about now?" he asked putting his hands on his hips confused or... aggravated? I couldn't really tell. I smirked at him. Russell broke me, it finally was coming out. I didn't want to say this, I kept face palming myself questioning why I was saying these things unable to stop my vocal chords and mouth producing these words I didn't even want to hear.

"Seeing as you two had such a good time a few days ago." I paused and pursed my lips. "Why would you need me when you two could be locking lips on Jane's couch?" I asked as I leaned back letting my left arm fall over the top of the couch sighing loudly. Nicks eyes widened and I smirked as he realized what I was saying. He covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"Holy shit..." he mumbled. "L- Luke listen I- I mean I did..." he stumbled on his own words. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Nick?" I asked as if I were talking to a five year old saying each word thoroughly and calmly.

"I did NOT mean for you to see that!" he said microscopically shaking his head left to right.

"So you didn't MEAN for me to see it? But you were still gonna DO it?" I asked squinting at him.

"No Luke- I... GOD LUKE! Stop twistin' my words-" I cut him off.

"I ain't twistin' ANYTHING!" I said standing up my fists clenched.

"I didn't mean for that to HAPPEN!" he explained apologetically.

"BULLSHIT!" I said tossing my hands in the air.

"Ya know what Luke?" he asked anger which was hard to find appearing in his voice.

"What?" I asked not caring.

"You've been on my case all week!" he shouted.

"Why do you think that IS, Nick?" I asked shaking my head up at the ceiling.

"LADIES PLEASE!" We darted our heads towards the now open front door as we watched a bobby pin fall out of Clem's hand and on to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. That escalated quickly.**


	10. Stop being self conscious dammit!

Dear readers, Nick's POV's will be very rare and I'm sorry if he's OOC (out of character) in his POV'S but I just don't fully understand how to represent his attitude quite yet so bare with me here!

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV: <strong>

"What is all the commotion about?" Clem asked approaching us.

"Nothing..." Luke said looking down at his feet. I squinted at him. I said sorry, I mean I didn't expect him to accept it but still. Why was he mad and sick and everything though? He wasn't the one who had dragged someone else to the hospital to have them looked at because they passed out only to have the doctor suspicious about their him over the person passed out and be told he had some god awful... I'm gonna stop there about what happened. I was the person who the doctor was more concerned for. I was the one who sat on the freezing metal counter waiting for results while Clem held my hand with her freezing one tears in her eyes because both of her best friends were being examined at the hospital with actual concern from the doctors.

"Nothing? Well c'mon then." Clem said grabbing my hand and Luke's trying to pull us out the door. Luke refused.

"I ain't going." he said breaking from her grasp and falling backwards on the couch. Clem squinted at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just... I don't feel up to it." he muttered kicking his feet up as he leaned on the arm of the couch and turned on the t.v.

"This is stupid Luke... just, c'mon." she said reaching for his arm. I knocked it back to her side with mine.

"We can't force him." I said glaring at Luke. "C'mon." I told her grabbing her hand. She blushed and I pulled her out the door shutting it behind us.

* * *

><p>We knocked on the door hearing loud music blaring from inside. Jane opened it smiling but her smile soon faded.<p>

"Where's Luke?" she asked frowning.

"He's bein' a selfish bastard." I replied, my fingers still intertwined with Clem's. I loved how soft her hands were. I never wanted to let go of them. I felt a pain in my shoulder closest to Clementines and looked over to see her frowning at me. She let go of my hand, Jane frowned too but more of an angry frown then a sad one. Both of them had a angry frowns actually though Jane's was more because I called her crush a selfish bastard and Clem's was more because I called her crush a selfish basta- Ya know what? Jane and Clem could be good friends.

"Well... come in." Jane said forcing a smile to her face though I saw through it, she really wanted Luke here I guess. I felt bad, really bad. Like worse then when Luke told me he saw me and Clem- Yeah. I scanned the room as we stepped in. Alvin and Rebecca making out in the corner, ick. There was this girl Sarah who didn't strike me as a party girl. Luke always joked about how she had a crush on me and stuff like that. Anyways there was a long faced skinny kid in a blue and white uni jacket. Not a UGA jacket a different university's. He had swaying light brown hair and was hanging out with another guy who was a little shorter then him wearing the same blue electric blue and unstained white uni jacket. The second guy's hair was kinda pushed back. There were quite a few other people in the room but these were just a few that stuck out to me. Then I looked to my right. Clementine was wearing her usual indigo and white hat with a 'D' in the middle of it, her usual pigtails a light, light, faded out purple sweater that said "Certain infinities are bigger then other infinities" with a infinity symbol above it, Uggs ( I felt embarrassed to know what type of boot she was wearing) that were black, and galaxy leggings. God did she look beautiful. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away at her._  
><em>

"Eh... where's the... bathroom?" I asked Jane. She pointed to a small door at the back of the room. As I walked I hung my head low. Once I was in I locked the door and stared in the mirror. I literally hadn't even brushed my hair it was messy, it might, sorta appeal to Clem considering when we were in the ER with Luke we somehow got on the topic of what we liked in people and she said she liked it when guys had kinda messy hair but not TOO messy. I was also wearing a red and black plaid button down with some dark jeans that faded lighter starting at the middle of the knee and then become dark again at the early middle of my calves. I blew my bangs up which was no use really considering after I stopped blowing they'd just fall back to their original position.

"Stop bein' self conscious dammit!" I said to myself out loud. I took a quick breath and opened the bathroom door. Immediately the loud noise of chatting was heard as I walked towards Clem who was leaning in a corner her left hand wrapped around her right side her right hand using her phone.

"Well someone's being social." I said as I leaned against the wall next to her. She glanced up from her phone and smiled.

"What'cha doing?" I asked Leaning closer to her to see what she was looking at on her phone. She looked over to me and smiled. I felt as she leaned her head against my shoulder still holding on to her phone. Even though the room was filled with noise from all the talking people it seemed to go quiet in the small part we were in. Like we weren't even in the same room as a party filled with like 80 guests. And even though it was incredibly noisy I still heard Clementine's quiet voice say 3 little words.

"I love you."


	11. Complete and mortal heartbreak

**Nick's POV:**

I felt my eyes widen and I looked down at Clementine.

"You... love me?" I asked staring down. She looked up at me and nodded. I felt her intertwine her fingers with mine. I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean on one side I wanted to just kiss her then and there. Take one finger lift her chin up so we made eye contact and kiss her. But on the other I wanted to kinda friend-zone her out even though I clearly had a crush on her, I mean I never told anyone when I had a crush on someone but back in Luke's and my dorm the first day we had met Clem he literally said, "You totally have a crush on her." to my face. I mean... urgh! This is waaaaaaaaay to fucking confusing. Screw it, Luke was an idiot tonight. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer.

"I love you so much." I said never wanting this moment to end. "What do you say we take this back to your place?" I asked looking down at her.

"You're so cliché." she said, I shrugged. "I love it." she said with a small smile. I took her hand again and we walked towards the door.

"I uh, I'm not feeling good and we took Clementine's car." I lied. Jane nodded and we walked out the door.

* * *

><p>After the car ride I felt Clementine grab my hand and drag me up the stairs. I smiled and we ran right past Luke's and my dorm which concerned me a bit because, ya know... he's got ears like a hawk. Anyways she unlocked her door and dragged me over to the couch. I felt her push me on to the couch and then pounce on top of me. She slowly slipped her hand up the back of my shirt and start rubbing my back with her soft hands as our lips met.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV:<strong>

I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. I stood up. Something didn't feel right, I know I was literally in my sleeping wear (Blue the chasers t-shirt, and a pair of black boxers) I grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and pulled them on. I couldn't figure out what felt weird. Whatever it was it felt like my heart was like, shattered or... something. I had a deep pain in my stomach almost like I was going to throw up. I walked over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a glass from the cabinet filling it about halfway with water. I did that thing where, when your stomach hurts you take the tiniest sip of water and then it goes away. But mine didn't. It felt, this is gonna sound cheesy... deeper then pain. Severe and mortal heart break is a good way to describe it. I just didn't know why. I grabbed my brown slip on's and put them on as I walked out the front door. What was this feeling? Where the hell was it coming from so I could stop it? I heard a muffled laugh from further down that hallway. '_No.' _I quietly and slowly walked down the hallway. I heard another laugh. '_God, no.' _I stopped outside Clem's door and pressed an ear against it. I heard two things. 'I love you...' in a sort of tired gaspy voice that sounded like Clementine's, and in reply 'I love you more...' from a tired gaspy voice that sounded like... '_I'll kill 'im. I'll fucking kill him.' _I thought asI felt everything inside me collapse as my already broken into a million pieces heart was brutally crushed and stepped on by Nick. I scuffed my feet back to my dorm room. I kicked off my shoes hearing a loud 'THUD!' as they hit the wall and grabbed my laptop from the couch drawer. I landed on the couch. I opened up my laptop, then a search engine. 'Transfer colleges needs Art history, mathmatics, and agriculture' I pressed enter then waited. 5 things popped up. 'UCA' was the first thing I saw. 2457 Miles away, I honestly didn't care though. I clicked it and signed up for transferring there. I did NOT want to be around Nick and Clem when they turned into 'a thing'. I heard the door click as Nick had a huge grin on his face as he entered. He closed the door behind him and slid his back down it.

"Well you seemed to have had a good time." I said. He flinched and then looked up at me. His shirt, he literally wasn't even WEARING one.

"I uh... yeah" he said with a smile that was way too big for his head.

"So you and Clem a thing now?" I asked still looking at my laptop screen.

"Huh?" he asked with a dumb tone.

"You guys totally made it to third base, right?" I asked glancing up from my screen at him.

"I eh, yeah." he said the last part quiet as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"More like a home run." I said quietly.

"How'd you know?" he asked as he stood up from leaning against the door.

"Can't trick these ears." I said pointing to my ears as he sat down next to me on the couch. I honestly felt like crying but I couldn't for TWO major reasons. 1. I don't cry in front of Nick and 2. My eyes just wouldn't let tears come out for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup :P everything collapsed for a second time inside of Luke. YW fyi even though it doesn't seem like it yet, this IS still CLUKE :P**


	12. The stars illuminate

**Clementine's POV:**

I glanced over to the clock unable to fall asleep. 12:36am, I let out a large sigh and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I grabbed a shirt nearby not paying attention to which it was, and tossed it on buttoning it up afterwards. I grabbed my chuck taylors which I barely ever wore anymore and slipped them on tying them tightly after. Maybe a walk or a bit of fresh air would fix my inability to fall asleep tonight. I left my room quietly shutting the door behind me and took the elevator down. I pushed open the glass lobby door and felt the crisp cold air hit my face sending shivers down my spine. I walked out the parking lot and turned the corner to find Nick laying on top of his truck hood. I smiled and walked over to him hopping up on the hood next to him. I felt the warmth of the engine as if it had been recently used seep into my hands sending another shiver down my spine. I laid down next to him which earned me a glance.

"Cute." he said with a faint smile looking over to me but his gaze soon returned up at the dark sky filled with white specks illuminating the darkness into a more navy blue-ish color around said white stars.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked down to see I was wearing his button down from earlier. "Oh." I said with a weak smile that I did NOT want to be weak. I snuggled up close to him laying my head on his chest and my hand close by. We sat for what seemed like an eternity of listening to his rushed heartbeat and the quiet crickets and occasional rush of a car on the road behind us.

"I love you so much." he said his voice kind of tearing up.

"Nicky... what's wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"I just-" he pushed out a large breath. "I want to keep living. With you. With Luke. With uni."

"We all do," I commented quietly as a brief silence filled in around us.

"Yeah maybe so but..." I felt a huge cluster of worry fill my heart.

"But... what?" I asked looking up at him. Denying tears of their privilege to drop out until I knew where he was going with this. He sighed for a long time again his teeth clenched, eyes closed, and a look of pain on his face.

"What the doctor said." he told me. I felt my heartbeat fasten. I hadn't been around to hear what the doctor had told him back when we had brought Luke to the hospital. I was visiting Luke when the doctor had come back to talk to him.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked worriedly.

"He said I'd be fine, probably. That I should come back if I felt pain in my hip, or leg, or arm or whatever again though." It all slowly fell into place

"That's why the hood is warm?" I asked. "Isn't it."

"Yeah." he paused for a long time. "This time I wasn't so lucky." he mumbled.


	13. A jerk named Will

**I'd like to start off by saying thanks to a person who's username is PeanutFangirl because I'd be totally lost on what to write next if she hadn't suggested this. I'd like to make it clear that it's going to be awhile before I actually tell you what it is that Nick's problem is. Yup. (He does have one by the way in case you haven't really been paying attention to the last few chapters) NOW! Lets get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV:<strong>

I imagined ruffling my hair with my hand pretending that about fifty minutes ago I didn't watch Nick walk out that door. Pretending that I didn't feel beat to shit. Pretending that I could breath. Pretending that I could see out of not just one, but both eyes.

"Where's the goods?" a rough scratchy voice asked above me. I looked up from my lap feeling the blood come out as I coughed as spit on the wooden floor. My eyes widened as I saw the front door quietly open and Clementine with her eyes wide filled with terror.

"F- Fu- Fuck. You." I muttered coughing up more blood feeling a stinging pain in my side where the guy who was robbing me had slashed my skin open with a pocket knife.

"I-" I coughed feeling as if this was the end. Thinking _Holy shit, this is the end? Isn't it? And I've done nothing but gripe worthless complaints. _CLANK! I looked up from my lap to see the grey haired guy with the brown fur coat who had beaten me to shit fall to the floor. Clementine holding a lamp.

"You, fucking... bitch." the man muttered stunned from the incident.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't have the right!" she told him stepping on his chest as she walked over to me. "L- L- Lukie?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes. I slowly looked up at her. My hero.

"H-" I looked away and spit up more blood on to the wooden floor. "Hey," I said as chill as possible.

"Who did this to you?" she asked biting her nails her eyes almost closed tears threatening to escape.

"That asshole. It- It's okay Clem. I- I'm okay. Because of you." I said smiling up at her. She walked behind me and undid the bindings keeping my arms behind my back.

"Di- Did he hurt you?" she asked kneeling down next to me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Does it look like he hurt me?" I asked sarcastically. She smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, you look like shit." she said.

"Thank you." I replied smiling. She immediately hugged me frightening me at first do to her fast movement. I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm fine Clem."

"I'm so sorry..." I heard a muffled Clementine say into my shoulder as my shirt slowly turned from a desert into an ocean.

"It ain't your fault Clem." I said resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Yes- Y- Yes it is!" she said sobbing now. "And you're gonna be mad at me forever!"

"Clem if you ain't hurt then I'm not mad." I said as I rubbed her back with my hand that wasn't wrapped around her.

"B- But I am hurt. Emotionally, but I'm still hurt." she said.

"Physically." I corrected myself. "I- I mean't physically hurt." I repeated. I felt myself blush realizing the girl I had a crush on was literally sobbing into my shoulder right now.

"I uh," I said biting my lower lip.

"What?" she asked pulling away.

"I'm glad you showed up when you did." I said looking away feeling my face burn red in the places where I wasn't bruised to heck.

"Awwwwwwwwww." she teased.

"Heh, shut up." I said smiling at her. She smiled back then leaned closer to me.

"I'm glad you're alive." she whispered as I felt her place her soft lips on my cheek. I felt my eyes widen.

"I uh- I- I mean Clem I uh," I tried to talk but instead my sentences came out as stutters. I felt as a warm smile appeared on her face. I smiled back mostly focusing on her eyes. Those same amber colored eyes I had fallen in love with the day I met her, those same amber colored eyes I was too stubborn to admit that I fell for.

"I'm-, I think I'm in love with you..." I mumbled still staring into her eyes. Now seemed a good of time as any.

"Wh- what?" she asked. I couldn't read her emotions on whether it was a happy what or a non-appreciative what.

"I..." I paused letting it sink in. "don't think," I paused again.

"Well that's no shocker." she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Just hear me out." I said.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"I'm listening." she said

"I don't think I'm in love with you. I AM in love with you." I repeated. I watched as she looked behind her making me chuckle. "Yes, I'm talking to you." I said. She pointed at herself. "Clem stop makin' me laugh! It hurts when I laugh." I said smiling.

"I- I mean, I uh-" Clementine was soon cut off.

"Luke?" We darted our heads towards the front door where Nick stood shocked. _Fuck... tell me he wasn't there to hear me tell Clementine that I love her! _I sat worried as Nick walked over to me and knelt down.

"Luke, buddy. Is that you?" he said moving a my bangs out of my eyes. "Holy fuck, what happened dude?" he asked a hand on my shoulder.

"That asshole happened about thirty years earlier." Clementine answered for me pointing behind Nick. He looked behind him.

"I take strong offense to that lil' lady. I'm 20."

"What's your name?" Nick asked angrily to the stranger.

"Nuh- None of your fucking business boy." he said in his rough voice.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. _BOY. _You just so happened to beat the shit outta my best friend, So technically it IS my business." he said pulling out his phone.

"Wi- Will..." he said tightly gripping the back of his hair.

"Yeah well, WILL. Is it? You chose the wrong sonuvabitch to pull this trick on. We heard a soft voice say '911, what's your emergency?'

"This guy, he I... I guess he was trying to rob us. He beat up my roommate who is now coughing up blood. I think I might need an ambulance. And not for Luke either." he said. He squinted into the distance like he was forgetting something. "Oh we live at 32 North, dorm room 209.

"We'll send an ambulance right away. What's your name?" the operator asked.

"Nick,"

"We'll send an ambulance right away, Nick." she said then the line went dead.

"You're gonna be okay, Luke." Nick said. "You, on the other hand..." Nick said turning to, Will? I guess was his name.

"Wha- Whadda about me?" he asked in a voice that was hard to make out which words were which from. Nick had an angry look on his face.

"I'm angry as hell at you. But..." he said with a sigh.

"But...?" he asked.

"But I ain't gonna do anythin' to ya. Besides probably get ya locked up for awhile." Nick said. He knelt back down next to us.

"I dunno what I'd do without you guys." He mumbled. I looked over to Clementine and we both smiled.

"What? Couldn't hear ya Nick, speak up." I said grinning.

"Luke don't do this." he said looking up to me.

"Do what? I didn't hear you." I said still smiling widely.

"Shut up." he said lightly punching my shoulder.

"Ow. That hurt." I said sarcastically rubbing my shoulder. Clementine had a huge smile on her face


	14. A Mistake was Made

**Luke's POV:**

"So, he'll be okay?" Clem asked as I clutched on to my arm tightly.

"Well, under the circumstances I must report something that has come to my attention." the black raven haired man said sighing. He had a thick spanish accent and it was no secret to everyone on campus that he was Sarah's father.

"Wh- Whadda ya mean?" I asked turning my mouth crooked.

"I'm afraid... that" he sighed again and ran a hand through his hair pushing it back lightly as he did so.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." he forced the words out of his mouth as he turned to face the window that was shining through the darkened examination room.

"Define 'bad news'." I said my mouth crooked once again

"The last time you were here, both you AND Nick got a PET scan. One after the other, correct?" he asked. Clementine nodded and swallowed hard.

"I got a PET scan?" I asked squinting over to her. She held a finger to her lips in response.

"We kinda..." Clem's eyes were wide. Did I miss somethin' that was up with Nick? That he was going through?

"I said Luke was the one to have a serious infection and he was strong enough to pull through without needing antibiotics."

"You did." Clementine said as if she were lost in the conversation.

"Here's where I'm going to have to give you the bad news," he said sighing heavily. "Nick was the one with the infection. Not Luke." I looked over to Clementine as I heard faint sobbing over my shoulder.

"Are you... okay?" I asked not knowing what they were talking about. I felt her wrap her arms around me holding me tight. I put one arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Wh- What do I have?" I asked looking back at the doctor as I rubbed Clementine's back. Doctor Carlos had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm afraid you've... got..."

**Nick's POV:**

I paced around in small circles in the waiting room as I watched the door open and Luke walk out his arm wrapped around Clementine.

"Holy shit, are you oka-" I cut myself off as I looked into the two tear-stained pale skinned people standing in front of me, small reflections of what they once were. Clementine's olive skin almost seemed a slight light blue color and Luke's legs seemed unable to hold underneath him.

"There was a mix up..." Clem mumbled as I saw Luke sink his head deep into Clementine's shoulder, muffled cries and sobs coming out demanding to be heard. Demanding to be felt.

"A mix up?" I asked stupidly.

"Wi- with the PET scans." Clem mumbled sinking her face into Luke's shirt. I felt my eyes widen as I looked down to Luke. His face still buried in Clem's shoulder her entire shirt sleeve was covered in tears I felt a tear threaten to escape. _Shut the fuck up! _I thought trying to keep my tears from falling out but failed as an ocean began flowing out. Luke was screwed...

"Everything is so FUCKED!" I shouted angrily as I punched the wall.

"He's got to deal with it. You don't." Clementine defended as if it were my fault.

"BULLSHIT! WE ALL GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!" I shouted clenching my fists.

"Shut the fuck up." she mumbled. I felt my eyes go wide.

"Know what? You can go get ass from Luke for all I care. Fuck you." I said storming out of the hospital. As I reached my truck and sat down I heard a vibrating noise. Not like one a phone makes, more like a laptop coming out of sleep mode. I grabbed Luke's laptop. I felt a bit guilty snooping around it him kind of... being in his situation and all but I couldn't help it. I woke the computer up the rest of the way to reveal a document.

"Dear UCA, I'd love to transfer. I can't bare how much better your school must be then UGA. I'v e got a couple more personal reasons for coming there but I mean... I don't know. If you could get back to me I'd be so much happier then I am now.

Signed,

Luke." I felt my eyes go wide and scrolled down his email's.

"RE:UCA" the document on top of it read. "Dear Luke, UCA is happy to announce that you will be successfully transferring in a few days. Please plan your time accordingly.

Signed,

UCA Federal Head," I slammed the lid to his laptop shut and threw his laptop over to the far seat. The date the first document was set for... it was familiar for some reason. October third... I reminded myself thinking hard. I felt my eyes go wide. Tell me he did NOT hear what happened. Tell me he was asleep. Tell me he didn't hear a thing between Clem and I... Shit. He totally fucking heard.


	15. The stars il-LUKE-inate

**A/N: Okay , so a few of you don't seem to get what's going on right now, so for that few I'm going to explain it. Clementine and Nick did kissing stuff. Luke signed up to transfer colleges because he didn't want to see Clem and Nick together. Luke got beat to shit by Carver and he just got examined by a doctor (Carlos). Just to be clear I haven't mentioned what Luke has yet. I know what it is, I just haven't told you guys yet.**

**-_Nuke4Lyfe__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV:<strong>

"What are you thinking about?" I heard a soft voice ask me. I ignored Clementine's question and kept staring upwards. The sky was so dark but in places it seemed to be a deep blue color.

"I don't..." I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. "I don't want to talk." I told her. I felt a soft cold hand intertwine with mine. I looked over to her my face heating up.

"Uh..." I said. "I'm- I'm not Nick, ya know?" I said my face probably as red as a cherry.

"I know." She said casually. Now I understood what it had felt like for her when she asked 'what are you thinking about?' she wanted me to talk again. Say something, ANYTHING! The same way I felt about her right now.

"You're telling me you aren't cold?" she asked looking over to me. I shrugged. It was pretty cold but her hand holding on to mine made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Do you really like me?" she asked. I grinned and turned my head to her.

"Would I lie about having a crush on a girl?"

"I don't know, would you?" she asked me. I chuckled.

"I love you." I said again staring deep into her eyes. Those eyes, I've said it a million times, she's my millionth and first. I fell in love with those eyes. Then her personality. Then her.

"Is that a yes?" she asked squinting at me like she was trying to figure me out. I smiled at sat up grabbing her hand tightly as I jumped off the hood and ran to the passenger side. I opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. She gave me a funny look but got in anyways. I gently closed the door behind her and ran to the drivers seat. After eternity of Clementine asking where we were going we had finally made it. I got out and hopped back on to the hood of my truck.

"Nice." she said hopping up with me as we watched crystal blue water flow off a cliff creating the most beautiful thing, besides Clementine of course, that I have ever seen. She leaned close to me and draped one leg over one of mine. I winced, I didn't want to, it just really fucking hurt. She looked up at me concerned.

"It hurts, you're not fine." she said frowning at me.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? I only feel one emotion when I'm with you!" I shouted playfully. She smiled.

"And that emotion would be?"

"Deep passion." I said smiling.

"Awwwwwwwwww, Little Lukie has a crush on Clementine." she teased.

"Little Clementine also has a crush on Lukie," I replied raising an eyebrow amused. Her face turned red and she looked away. "I KNEW IT!" I shouted feeling accomplished.

"Shut up!" she said smiling at me.

"Heh," I said looking to my right. I soon looked back and felt something warm on my lips causing me to tense up.

"Clementine?" I tried to say but my words were a muffle as she put one hand on the back of my neck. I pushed away and gave her a confused look.

"I thought you loved Nick or some crap like that." I said.

"I loved Nick because he was the closest I thought I'd ever have to you." she said. I felt my cheeks burn red.

"I've had a crush on you this whole time and you're telling me if I woulda straight out told you, you would've said you were in love with me too?" I asked angry at myself.

"Uh, YEAH!" she said in a sassy voice. For awhile our eyes were just locked, forever staring into each other. I gently lifted Clementine's chin up so she was paying more attention to my eyes then her lap which she had reverted to looking back at. I gently pushed her on to her back.

"I love you so much." I whispered to her as I leaned over and our lips met. I felt her hand run up my back sending shivers down my spine as she just rubbed my back up and down, I ran one hand through her hair as I slowly went out of breath. I pushed up.

"I-" I coughed. "I need- I need to catch my... my breath." I said hands on my knees.

"Uh-huh." she said smoothly. Then again, she didn't have fluid build up due to... other things in her lungs. "No really, like take as much time as you need." she said rubbing my back again this time instead of my whole back she was working in tiny circles in pressure points of my back like shoulders, in between my shoulders was a huge pressure point for me where there was like, muscle tension a lot, and after awhile it kind of physically exhausted me.

"Ugh-" I caught myself from continuing as I felt my face burn red again and Clementine began cracking up. I hid my surroundings from my sight not wanting to know she was even there. Then I felt something on my neck. I looked up to she Clementine sucking on it just below my collarbone. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to ruin this moment too.

"Hey, Mr. Better Kisser than me. Can you actually participate?" she asked me. I looked down to her and she stopped.

"Fine." I said turning towards her. I smiled one of my evil smirks and began just underneath her collarbone. I felt so unsuccessful for the longest time as I tried multiple methods none of them getting a reaction out of he-

"Mhmmmmm..." Clementine restrained. I stopped and smirked at her.

"Luke, shut the fuck up and continue please." she said her eyes still closed tightly.

"No way, each time we should switch places." I said smiling at her.

"Oh come on! That was like five minutes!" she pleaded.

"It only takes five minutes to get you ta-" I stopped and began laughing a closing my eyes tight as I fell on to my back.

"Luke, lets head to my house." she said quietly to me.

"I don't wanna end up like Nick and come home with no shirt though," I said with a crooked smile.

"Not the dorms... My house." she said smiling a particularly seductive smile. I rolled my eyes still smiling, and nodded.


	16. Not dying a virgin (Pre-)

**A/N: Okay, Uh I reread a few of the reviews from like, two chapters? One chapter? I dunno, something like that, ago. So a few of you seemed confused with what was happening and to those few, I sadly can't reply. (They either have messages disabled or are guests) so if those two (If they're still reading...) could leave a review or something on WHAT they're confused about I could explain. Okay, that's about it for the A/N, BYE!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop thinking about what Clementine might do when we got to her house, she drove. Of course, while I sat back in the passenger seat smiling like an idiot while admiring her from afar. Except it wasn't really that far. Not my point. My point is I felt freaking stoked!<p>

"Good news," Clementine said smirking while driving.

"Oh?"

"You're not gonna die a virgin." she joked. I chuckled.

"You aren't either." I replied happily. "But, bad news." I finished reflecting on what the doctor had said. Clementine gestured for me to continue while we were slightly blinded by the high beams of a car zooming by. "I'm still dying." I replied half frowning. Clementine scoffed. "Oh come on, it's true!" I replied irritated.

"I don't think you're dying, I ju-"

"Clementine! Open your eyes! Of course I'm fucking dying. I've got fucking Osteosarcoma."

"Just a touch," she reminded.

"A touch that could quickly spread to a bit which could spread to a lot which could spread to the rest of me!" I argued. I didn't like arguing but I felt like I should at least point out the possibility.

"Whatever..." she said trailing off.

"Oh, my fucking god." I said psyching her out that I was angry. "When we get to your bed I'm gonna get you for that 'whatever'." I said pouting slightly and making her laugh.

"BOY why are you smiling?" she asked me, while also smiling. I tried my best to conceal that I was actually laughing inside myself which of course made me, in turn, grin.

"Don't call me BOY." I said as we came to a stop. She smirked as we opened the doors and got out.

"I'll call you 'Boy' if I want to." she told me digging into her pocket. She frowned. "Screw it," she said picking up the welcome mat and taking a key out from underneath. After explaining to me about her parents being out she told me to go and get something in the medicine cabinet and that I'd know what it was when I saw it. Which of course I knew what she was talking about before I even left to go get it. Shall I spare you the details?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No guys, really. Should I give details or just have Luke wake up next to her and stuff? (Wow, I just did that. I just used my own pet peeve in a sentence... stuff ._.)**


	17. (Optional read) DETAILS!

**A/N: Mkay, I'm so so so sorry! I lost interest in this fanfic due to my awfulness at writing love scenes and stuff and the lack of emotion in the scenes and then I regained interest but then I lost my password and so this whole time I've been like- anxiety filled that the readers were gonna leave or whatever! And so I'm so so sorry, about everything I mean! And only now after I've found my password did I realize that I could've reset it probably and I've been thinking about that comment that was like 'I'm starting to lose interest because so much is happening at once' and then I thought how this is so much more like a fiction then fan fiction and it gave me an idea and stuff about 'A Boy named Nicholas' and how this story is so much like that one (That story is NOT on this website but is on FictionPress) and I just- I'm overwhelmed with everything, the fact that you guys might've forgotten about this fic, and the fact that I suck at writing love scenes, and the fact that I'm writing this more as if it were a fic then a fanfic, and just everything! Alright I uh, ergh, I'm just gonna let you get to the story before you loose interest… again. Same with me. K bye. (Optional one last thing: What I mean by I suck at love scenes is that this is like the second one I've ever written, or third, I dunno third. And so I haven't had practice writing them or whatever and long A/N I know and I'm sorry again and done.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV: <strong>I listened to my echoing footsteps as I walked back into a bedroom. Clementine's bedroom. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was gonna come out of my chest as I was hit all at once that I was going to eh- 'Do it' with the girl of my dreams, like my literal dreams. I swallowed hard as I turned the doorknob showing her the silver packet I was holding in between my forefinger and middle one. She smiled as I walked up and placed my hands on her hips fingers still clutching the packet. She put her arms around my neck smiling up at me as our eyes met. Even though I knew she liked me just as much as I did her I still felt as nervous as you do the first day you go to school in like, kindergarten or whatever.

"You're so beautiful." I said my voice suddenly a whisper and much more tired.

"And you…" She said quietly while she pretended that she WASN'T slipping her hands down my back slowly and pretended that she WASN'T lifting up the bottom edge of my shirt. I smiled lightly and gave her a quick nod as my finger tips etched around the bottom of her t-shirt doing the same. She very quickly and all at once pulled off my shirt and threw it to the ground. I bit one lip as I did the same, except I had a friction burn now from her quick whipping off my shirt and I tried not to give one to Clementine in return. I smiled as my gaze hit her eyes again. Those crystal clear, softened amber colored eyes that I fell in love with. _I'm so lucky to love her. _I thought as my fingers traced across her back slowly moving up. I was just about at the clasp to her bra when I felt my body make contact with the puffy soft comforter of her bed below me. Stunned from what happened I slowly made sense of the situation. I smirked at the girl now sitting on my stomach, as she moved her hands down from my biceps down to my wrists, ending in her and myself hand in hand. I slowly felt her grasp drop from my hands and land on my chest. My heart was racing and I was sure she could feel that through her palms. I felt a static between us almost awkward but not quite. I moved my hands up from my sides to her hips, my fingers etched just slightly underneath the brim of her pants waiting for a go on that never happened. She burst out laughing shaking her head no. I frowned slightly.

"Don't be a tease, you been enough of one when we met." I said arms crossed as I remembered I was still laying down, my poof of hair being flattened by my head pressed against the back of the soft comforter. I closed my eyes and let out a small huff. But fluttered my eyes open as I felt a pair of lips- Clementine's- crash against mine. My heart beat began to speed up like fuck as her hands cradled the back of my head gently. Her tongue slowly slipped in and I wasn't complaining or nothin' but it just really surprised me as I let out a soft _'MMF!' _ she traced small circles just barely touching the roof of my mouth as she did so. This was an all new type of breath-taking and I liked it. My fingers laced underneath her pants as I slowly worked them down, not even looking for a sign that said 'yes' because I mean, if she wanted me to stop she'd stop giving me Christmas time presents in my mouth. I felt her pull away as she gasped for air obviously out of breath her face red and hot. The funny part was I didn't feel nearly as out of breath as she was presenting she felt. Then again she WAS the one doing like… everything. I felt 8 fingertips etch underneath my pants brim and two put some slight pressure on the outside, the two being her thumbs of course. There sat a girl who was once again, literally my dream girl, anxiously waiting for a 'Go ahead' from me. And as much as I wanted to enjoy that moment I couldn't let myself do it. I frowned slightly, a real frown as I looked to my right concentrating on a flickering candle just so I didn't have to look at her.

"Luke?" I heard a soft voice call out. I stayed silent. Silent like the deadness I'd be. Silent like the whiskey, and alcohol and all that shit that I'd never get to drink. Ever. But that wasn't what was bothering me, the letter. I sent a letter to UCA. God I hoped like hell I wasn't accepted and that my email was buried in hundreds of others that they probably had gotten. Guilt washed over me pulling me into an ocean filled with more of it.

"Luke, something's bugging you… what's wrong?" Clementine asked.

**Clementine's POV: **I shifted backwards slightly uncomfortable with the silence and as I did so, I heard a gasp come out of Luke's mouth. I looked at his face that was now turned to face me.

**Luke: **Uh, ehm- *Clears throat* I mean uh, Clementine…

**Me: **… *Watches Luke point downwards* *Lets gaze work down Luke's body until sees what he's pointing at.*

**Me: **Fuck… God Luke, I am so- ehm *Clears throat uncomfortably*

I was now sitting below his waist, but above his thighs more or less. I tried standing up but was pushed back down by Luke, you know? The guy who said something about it in the first place.

"Clementine-?" His voice was quiet and almost as soft as his brown chocolate eyes.

"Y- Yes?" I asked.

"I love you so goddamned much." He said making a warm fuzzy feeling appear inside me which was basically like 'SHOUT FOR JOY CLEM!'

"I swear I could fly right now if you weren't holding me down by my shoulders." I said gawking at him.

"I swear if you weren't sitting where you were this erection would fly," Luke told me making me give a sort of stifle to a laugh but not really because the laugh was also a scoff but kind of like the child between a laugh and scoff. After an awkward silence Luke finally brought something up.

"So uh… would it be alright if I like… tried to kiss you again?" He asked as his face turned red. I grinned.

"There is no try, only do." I said quietly.


	18. The last I heard from him at that place

****A/N: Wow! Ehm *Clears throat* was last chapter (If you read it) as bad as I thought it was? Because reading it back like, wow. I mean I didn't even write anything that was uh, WOW. Yeah no I still don't like it. Anyways uhm, right. Well all the awesome stuff that should've happened last chapter is going to happen this chapter but off screen because like- NICK'S PERSPECTIVE! Yeah! God, am I happy that I chose to have Nick in this fic, okay now on to it! (Sorry about this being a short chapter and everything- like no really sorry, it's like 360 something words without the A/N.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV: <strong>_Where the hell is Luke? _I wondered as I shifted to get a glance at the clock. It was getting fucking late and I was getting too tired to cuss him out for writing to UCA so he could fucking transfer. I grabbed my phone off of the end table and woke it up. I called up Luke. One ring. Two rings. Three fucking rings.

"Hello?" His voice was gaspy but I ignored it.

"Where the fuck are you? I gotta have a 'talk' with you. Like now." I blurted out.

"I uh- where am I.. uhm.." He let the 'Uhm' stretch so it sounded as if he were humming almost.

"Hello?!" I asked angrily. I heard shuffling in the background and his footsteps creak on the wood of wherever he was. Well, now I knew he was inside somewhere, I just didn't know where.

"I'm at ehm..." I heard a sliding door open in the background and the air fill with crickets chirping. "I'm outside somewhere." He replied with a voice that sounded as if he were freezing almost.

"And uh, what exactly are you WEARING outside 'cause you sound like you're only wearing like boxers or somethin'." I said.

"I uh, I'm wearing jeans which are uhm... unbuttoned, don't ask why. And boxers, and that's about it." He paused for a second giving me time to think. _The fuck? Why the hell was he JUST wearing boxers and jeans- where the hell was his shirt and shoes and crap like that?_

"Where the hell are your shoes an-"

"Oh yeah and I'm wearing my shoes too." He said cutting me off.

"Yeah, alright... 'bout the shirt though." I said half frowning even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Uh..." He said.

"Well get your 'uh' ass over here, I gotta talk to you before I fall asleep." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah..." I heard him say. I could just imagine him grimacing right now. Then the line was silent. And that's about the last thing I heard from him at that place he was at.


End file.
